


Greco-Norse Pride

by Erikthonius



Category: Magnus Chase and the Gods of Asgard - Rick Riordan, Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: M/M, Some homophobic language followed by swift vengeance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-01
Updated: 2018-06-01
Packaged: 2019-05-16 21:58:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,193
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14819642
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Erikthonius/pseuds/Erikthonius
Summary: Nico/Will meets Alex/Magnus





	Greco-Norse Pride

**Author's Note:**

> Happy Pride month, y'all

Nico di Angelo, demigod son of Hades, scowled as he walked along Newbury Street. It had been three and a half weeks since he’d seen his boyfriend, and the aggravation he’d had as he’d been waiting for the T…

“Nico, is that you?” a familiar voice called from the outdoor seating of a cafe in surprise.

It was a blonde, but not the blond he’d been looking forward to seeing. There, seated at a table, was his old friend (and former quasi-rival) Annabeth Chase. She gestured at an empty chair at her table and called out, “Come, sit.”

He seated himself, allowing a small smile to cross his face. “Annabeth! What are you doing in Boston?” he asked.

“I’m actually here with my cousin and his friend. They should be out in a minute or two. How about you? What brings you here?”

“Will’s been doing a summer course at Harvard. It’s been great for him, but he’s so busy, we’ve only seen each other a little since May.”

“You seemed a little down,” said Annabeth, sympathetically.

“It’s been rough not seeing him for so long, and then on the way over here, I found a clutch of hydra eggs on the subway tracks, and when I tried to get rid of them, this woman started yelling at me in what I think was Chinese. I have no idea what she thought she saw through the Mist. At any rate, Will should be here soon. We meet here whenever I’m in town, so it’s a nice surprise to see you here.”

There was a commotion from inside, and a figure came out of the cafe, heading for the table looking royally pissed. Annabeth looked up and said, “Nico, this is my cousin’s friend, Alex.”

Nico took in the figure and saw a swirl of dyed green hair and mismatched eyes, skinny jeans, also green, a pink and green sweater, and a scowl that matched any of his best. But that wasn’t what caught his attention. “Um, Annabeth,” he sort of stammered, a little uncertain where to begin. “Alex is…”

The mismatched eyes flared with rage. “Alex is what?!? Alex is a freak?!? Alex is a guy?!? Alex is a girl?!? I don’t need this bullshit; I just got a load of that inside just by trying to use the bathroom. I don’t need some little emo boy to give me another load of heteronormative…”

At that word, the air grew cold, but not as cold as the voice that came from the son of Hades’ mouth. “STOP TALKING AND SIT DOWN!”

Alex suddenly stopped, unable to make another sound, dropping to the chair.

Nico continued, as cold as before. “What I was trying to say was, Alex is dead. I do NOT allow the dead to talk to me like that, and NO-ONE calls me heteronormative!” He concluded with his usual son-of-Hades glare. Alex couldn’t move, but she could glare back, meeting the Italian boy’s with equal intensity. Annabeth couldn’t help but to find it rather amusing.

With that, another figure emerged from the cafe and approached the table. “Alex, are you okay?” asked the newcomer.

Annabeth, trying not to smirk broke in, “Nico, this is my cousin, Magnus.”

Nico looked over and then said, “Annabeth, he’s dead too. Do you just come to Boston to hang out with dead people? That seems more my style than yours.”

“Who’s hanging out with dead people? Besides my favorite Lord of Darkness.” said a voice from behind Nico, as a pair of arms wrapped around him.

“Will, look who I ran into,” said Nico, smiling at last.

“Oh, hi, Annabeth,” said the son of Apollo.

“Hi, Will,” Annabeth responded. “This is my cousin, Magnus, and his friend, Alex. They are, by the way, both einherjar, so they’re kind of not really dead. By the way, ah, Nico, if you don’t mind…”

“Oh, sorry, you can talk now.” said Nico. 

“How did you do that?” asked Alex belligerently.

“Son of Hades, Ghost King.” was Nico’s reply. He continued, “I apologize for that, but I’ve had a bad day, and I don’t like being called heteronormative.” To emphasize the point, he leaned back and kissed his boyfriend on the cheek. “I mean, I get that you’re genderfluid, and I know a little about how rough that can be. If you don’t mind my asking, what are your preferred pronouns?”

This seemed to mollify Alex. “Thanks for asking, she and her for now. Apology also accepted, but if you ever try that again…” and she reached down to touch what looked like a loop of wire at her waist.

“Okay, nice to meet you, great to see you, Annabeth, but what’s an einherjar?” asked Will, stumbling a bit over the unfamiliar word.

“Singular is einherji. Einherjar is plural. It’s a warrior who dies in battle and is resurrected to Valhalla.” said Nico, a little smugly.

“Would I be correct in guessing that you picked this up from Mythomagic, my lovely geeky boyfriend?” asked Will, a smile on his lips.

“Don’t call me that.” snapped Nico

“Geek”

“Dork”

“Prince of Dorkness”

The others looked on, mildly amused until the two resolved their pseudo-spat with another kiss. The mood lightened until…

“Fucking faggots!” The cry rent the air. A trio of thuggish looking teenagers shouted over the fence. Nico started to get up, but Will held him down, murmuring “Just ignore them.” Magnus, on the other hand, looked angry, reaching toward the pendant around his neck, but Alex put her up hands placatingly and said, “Allow me.” and trotted into the alley behind the cafe.

“Yeah, you better run, faggot,” shouted the shortest of the homophobic trio.

With that, a large seagull shot out of the alley and pelted the trio with garbage, no, not just garbage. The tallest of the thugs let out a shriek. “Right in my eye! I’m gonna hurl.”

Magnus shouted at the bird, “Gross, Alex!”

Nico said, “That’s Alex? Let me see what I can do to help.” He glared at a nearby tree, and the dirt around it trembled.

The rude trio tried to scramble away from the seagull, but stumbled. “What? I’m stuck! What the fuck!” muttered one of them as he tripped, but the demigods, not fooled by the Mist, could see that it was skeletal hands that were impeding the offenders’ exit. The bird let loose once more and then seemed to lose interest and flew back into the alley.

Alex emerged, looking quite smug.

“I’ll say it again, Alex. That was gross.” said Magnus.

“Hey, they didn’t want me to use the bathroom in the cafe.” was the other’s reply. “Nice touch with the bones, Death Boy.”

“Don’t call me that. Only Will can call me that. A pleasure working with you, by the way.” 

“Listen, Annabeth, I told Sam we’d meet her at the hotel soon,” interrupted Magnus. “Nice to meet you guys.” The two einherjar got up and headed toward the sidewalk.

“Well,” said Nico, “that was fun.”

“Yeah,” said Will, “and they make a cute couple.”

Annabeth’s eyes widened in surprise, and then she began to laugh.


End file.
